I Will Always Love You
by Anjirika
Summary: Spoilers for the rest of Season Three. With Oliver Queen dead and Al Sahim about to destroy Starling City, it is up to one woman, using nothing more than her words to bring back the man that she loves. Felicity knows that this is her last chance to save Oliver, and she hopes that her words will be enough to do it. Please take the time to read and reivew!


_Author's Note: It has been a super long time since I was inspired enough from a television show to write something, but tonight's episode of Arrow proved to be just the thing. I was horrified by Oliver's transformation, but his acceptance of Felicity's orders and the look of utter dismay when he was told whom he would have to marry gave me hope. I have no idea what next week will hold, nor do I know what the finale will bring. All I know, is that in my head, this is what will happen. Please review if you have the chance or the time, I love hearing what people think_.

**Arrow: I Will Always Love You**

Felicity went up to the bars and pleaded with him one more time. "Oliver, please."

Al Sahim turned and stared at her. "Oliver Queen is dead."

"I don't believe that," Felicity stated, staring him down with all the courage that she could muster despite the fact that she knew that everyone that she knew in Starling City and hundreds of thousands of people that she didn't were about to die because of what the League was about to do. "I will never believe that."

"Well you should," Al Sahim said in a voice that almost sounded regretful. "And you should say your prayers. This will all be over soon."

"Oliver!" she cried out as he walked away. "We trusted you!"

Al Sahim faltered in his steps but kept walking.

"We trusted you when we joined your crusade to save the city... I trusted you," Felicity went on, knowing that if she didn't say all that was on her mind now she may never get another chance. "I loved you..."

Al Sahim stopped in his tracks.

"I still love you," Felicity continued, watching as the man she was pleading to turned around to face her. "I know that it seems impossible after everything that has happened, after everything that you've done... but I know that this isn't you."

"You're wrong."

"I"m not," she countered. "Do you even know why you're the Heir to the Demon instead of Nyssa? Ra's Al Ghul tried to kill Thea."

Al Sahim flinched at the name.

"Oh, you remember Thea. Good," she berated. "Ra's tried to kill her and you traded your life, your soul for hers. I know that you had no idea what you were getting into but now you do and Oliver..." Felicity paused and tried to keep her tears at bay. "Ollie, you have to snap out of this. You have people here in Starling City who love you, who still love you and who will always stand by you while you try to do the right thing."

Al Sahim walked up to the bars and stared at her. Felicity could see the pained look in his eyes and wondered if anything that she had said had gotten through to him.

"You love a memory," he said in a quiet voice. "You love a man who is dead."

"No," Felicity countered as she reached through the bars to grab onto the black fabric of his sleeve. "No. Oliver Queen, my Oliver Queen is not dead. He is standing right here, staring at me. You may have lost your way Oliver, but all you have to do is wake up."

For a moment, for one shining moment, Felicity thought that she was getting through to him. She thought that he was recognizing her and realized what she was saying but then the cloud descended over his eyes.

"I am Al Sahim, Heir to the Demon, bound to him in blood by my marriage to his daughter."

"Marriage?!" Felicity choked out. "You married Nyssa. She's alive?"

Al Sahim said nothing. He walked away from her once more.

"Oliver!" she called after him. "Oliver don't you dare!"

Al Sahim continued to walk away.

"What would your mother say?" Felicity cried. "What would your father think of you?"

Al Sahim was almost at the door to the warehouse.

"Oliver Queen," Felicity cried. "Don't you dare fail this city."

Al Sahim's hand paused on the door handle and Oliver Queen turned around. Felicity could only watch as Oliver attacked the men of the league who were standing guard. In a few moments the battle was over. Oliver had won, and he walk running back to the cage.

"Felicity," he breathed as he took her into his arms. Felicity held on to him for dear life, afraid that if she let go of him one more time, he would be lost to her forever. "I'm sorry."

"Save your apologies for later," she said as she pulled away. "And believe me when I say that you have a lot of explaining and apologizing to do, but we have a city to save."

Hand in hand, Felicity and Oliver raced into the night, determined to save the city. They met up with Diggle and Black Canary who were rallying the police department to stop the League. Thea in her guise as Speedy and Roy back as Arsenal soon joined them, as did Malcolm and Ray Palmer. Together they met the League head on and while Oliver tried to reason with the League, all out war soon broke out. Felicity did what she could with the training that she had been getting and she was able to hold her own against the men who attacked her. She tried her best to keep Oliver in sight, just in case he went all crazy on them again and watched triumphantly as he destroyed the Alpha and Omega weapons, but in one moment, when she was distracted, she felt something sharp pierce her abdomen. A horrified cry broke through the sounds of battle and she was dimly aware of being held in someone's arms. She blinked and tried to focus. She was so cold, and just wanted to sleep.

"Felicity," came a voice that she knew, one that was pleading with her. "Felicity."

She forced her eyes open. "Oliver?"

"Oh Felicity," he said, eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry."

"You saved the city," she choked out. "That's a good thing."

"But I... the past month..."

Felicity shook her head and held onto him as tightly as she could. "You did what you did to save Thea," she reminded. "And in the end... you did the right thing."

"Not by you," Oliver said sadly. "I have never done the right thing by you..."

"You have now," she assured him, trying not to dwell on the fact that if things had gone a little differently she and Oliver would have had a lot longer together instead of the few stolen moments that they had managed. "I love you," she breathed, knowing that her time was almost up. "I'll always love you."

"Oh Felicity. I love you too."

"As it should be," came a female voice. "I bring to you a gift Oliver Queen, something else that I have stolen from Nanda Parat."

Felicity's eyes began to close as a liquid was poured down her throat. For one instant she saw a blinding light, but then that light was replaced by the halogen hum of a hospital light and her ears registered the steady rhythm of a heartbeat. With a start she opened her eyes and saw that she was at a hospital, and that Oliver was by her side.

"Hey there," he said with a warm smile. "You're finally awake."

Felicity looked around. "What happened?" She asked. "The last thing that I remember..."

"It's okay," Oliver assured. "We won the battle. Ra's can't hurt this city."

"Is it over?" Felicity asked worriedly. "Are you still the Heir?"

Oliver shook his head. "No. No. I've given the title to the blood heir."

"And what about me?" Felicity asked. "How am I still alive? Not that I mind, mind you, I mean of all the ways that I wanted my life to end, it wouldn't have been out there on the street but I know what it was like to be hit by a bullet and that sword felt a lot worse and..."

"Nyssa followed me from Nanda Parat with a vial of herbs mixed with the healing waters of the Lazerus Pit. Don't worry," he continued, clearing seeing the concerned look on her face. "It won't be enough to change you, it will just be enough to heal you."

Felicity's hands went to where she was stabbed. There was a ridge, one that would leave a nasty scar when it healed, but it seemed closed and secure. Knowing that her life wasn't immediately in danger she turned her attention back to Oliver. "And what of Nyssa Oliver?" she asked. "Does she expect her husband to join her again?"

Oliver shook his head, and for a moment Felicity wondered if he was blushing. "While Nyssa and I went through the ritual we never actually...consummated anything... and by all standards what words we said to one another were said under duress... after all, I was drugged."

"Ah ha," Felicity said triumphantly. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" he asked, taking her hand.

"I knew that you couldn't turn on us without a good reason... I knew that you had to be brainwashed."

"I was brainwashed," Oliver assured. "It was like I was a prisoner in my own body. I couldn't do or say anything that I wanted."

"But you did have some moments of Clarity," Felicity reminded. "Like when you stopped the League from searching me, and when you came back to rescue me."

Oliver nodded. "I've done so many things I regret..."

"Hey," Felicity said as she placed her hands on either side of his head. "Nothing that you did was your fault. You were drugged. Just like Thea was drugged. We all forgive her for doing what she did... we all forgive you."

"Sometimes I don't see why."

"Don't you Oliver?" Felicity asked, genuinely feeling sorry for him. "We love you," she reminded as she took his hands in her own. "I love you. I will always love you."

"I will always love you too," Oliver said quietly, before he leaned forward and kissed her. In that moment Felicity knew that Oliver had finally made his choice. After wrestling with who he was and who he was not for almost a year, the man that she loved realized that he could be a hero and an ordinary human. Oliver Queen was in her life to stay, and Felicity just knew that no matter what trouble came their way, they would face it together.

The End


End file.
